A Little of Heaven
by kyokaku
Summary: sasori yang baru pindah mendapati dirinya jatuh hati kepada gadis yang misterius di lingkungannya
1. Chapter 1

Aku baru pulang dari Amerika, dan setelah sampai di Jepang ternyata aku sudah pindah rumah. Ini pertama kalinya, jadi karena ingin lebih mengenal lingkungan hidup yang baru jadi kuputuskan untuk berjalan mengitari komplek ini

"hai, kamu yang baru pindah 'kan ?" sapa seorang anak laki laki seumuran denganku yang sedang menanam tumbuhan di halaman rumahnya

"benar, aku sedang melihat lihat supaya lebih kenal sama lingkungan disini"

"oh iya, kenalkan nama ku Yahiko" kata anak berambut duren warna oranye itu

"nama ku Sasori, nice to meet you" hn, supaya dibilang gaul

"hai' nice to meet yu tu" kata Yahiko dengan English yang pas pasan Kemudian Aku melanjutkan jalan jalan nya mengelilingi komplek ini dan saat aku sudah berada di ujung jalan terdengar suara tangisan anak perempuan 'siapa itu? Masa sih sore sore udah ada hantu' batinku. Saat aku menoleh ke arah rumah yang berada di ujung, aku mendapatkan jawabannya. Seorang perempuan yang berambut panjang blonde yang diikat setengah sedang menangis di depan rumahnya yang bisa di bilang mempunyai hawa aneh. Dia terlihat manis dengan dress berwarna hitam dengan pita biru donkernya dan sarung tangan panjangnya, agak aneh memang tapi aku tidak bisa jika tidak mendekatinya.

"hai, kau kenapa menangis?" tanyaku yang ragu tapi penasaran dan langsung menanya nya tanpa babibu

"bukan urusan mu" katanya sembari menggosok matanya yang dibasahi oleh air matanya

"mungkin aku bisa membantu mu untuk teman curhatmu" aku  
merubah posisi menjadi jongkok untuk menyesuaikan tatapan ku padanya yang sedang duduk di anak tangga rumahnya dan memiringkan kepalaku untuk melihat wajahnya karena saat aku menghampirinya ia menundukan kepalanya. Masih belum ada jawaban..

"kenalkan, nama ku Sasori siapa nama mu?" aku menyodorkan tanganku berharap agar dia membalasnya dengan menggapai tangan ku dan memberi tahu namanya

"Deidara" katanya sambil meraih tanganku sambil tersenyum tipis Dibalik sarung tangannya terasa tangannya yang begitu dingin. Dingin bagaikan es, wajahnya juga terlihat pucat, namun semua itu tidak menutupi kecantikannya

"eum, Deidara? Nama yang indah" kalimat itu terlontar tanpa sengaja dari bibir ku

"nani?" sekejap wajahnya menjadi merah padam, walaupun tetap saja pucat. Begitu juga dengan ku

"eh tidak hehehe, tadi kenapa kau menangis?" tanya ku sambil tersenyum ke arahnya

"orang tua ku meninggal seminggu yang lalu, juga kakak ku" katanya sambil tertunduk

"lalu kau tinggal dengan siapa?"

"saudara ku"

"sudahlah, jangan terus menangis. Walaupun aku baru saja melihatmu menangis tapi aku tau pasti kau sudah lama menangis, matamu terlihat sembab"  
Aku menggenggam tangannya, perlahan kurasakan kehangatan dan wajahnya mulai terlihat merah lagi

Esoknya aku pergi ke sekolah ku dan berharap bisa bersekolah dengan Deidara.

"oy Sasori !" panggil Yahiko di seberang jalan kemudian menghampiriku

"hey, kau sekolah disini ? Wah untung sudah ada yang aku kenal"

"ya, bukan hanya itu. Kita juga sekelas, namamu Akasuna no Sasori 'kan ?"

"benar, kalau begitu ayo kita masuk ke ruangan kelas kita"

Aku belum masuk ke kelas, tetapi aku sudah melihat ke sekitar dan ternyata hn.. 'Tidak ada Deidara di sini..' batin ku yang agak kecewa. Aku ingin menanyakan tentang Deidara tapi bel sudah berbunyi huft.. Lalu keadaan kelas yang tadinya ramai mendadak menjadi diam rapi dan tertib. Tentu saja karena wali kelas kami memasuki kelas.

"hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru"

"woah, aku belum tau itu" kata anak berambut duren berwarna kuning

"kau memang telat apdet Naruto..huh" cela Yahiko dengan English yang paspas-an

"ya..Yahiko, a..aku juga baru tau.." kata anak perempuan berambut warna indigo

"eh ? Haaah, berarti hanya aku yang tau"

"kita kan belum di umumkan bukan ?" tanya anak anak yang lain di dalam kelas

"eh benarkah ?" tanya Yahiko kembali

"SUDAH DIAM SAJA KALAU BEGITU !" Naruto bete dibilang ga update sama Yahiko, yang lain sweatdroped

BRAKK!

sensei berambut perak itu menggebrak meja

"bukan hanya Naruto, tapi kalian semua juga harus diam !"

"hai' Kakashi sensei"

"nah, anak ini berasal dari Amerika"

"wah, berarti dia bule dong?"

"dia pintar bahasa Inggris ! Dia bisa mengajarkan kita !"  
Baru saja dibilang harus tenang tapi anak anak di dalam kelas ini lanjut berisik

BRAKK! BRAK! Meja malang itu lanjut di gebrak oleh Kakashi sensei

"sudahlah, lebih baik kita mempersilahkan dia untuk masuk dan memperkenalkan dirinya" Lalu Kakashi sensei menuliskan nama ku di papan tulis dan memanggil ku untuk masuk

"hah? Nama nya masih ada kanji nya, aku kira kau bukan orang Jepang" satu kelas itu kecewa, aku hanya bisa memasang tampang cool padahal aku sudah benar benar bete

"baiklah kalau begitu langsung saja kau duduk di kursi yang kosong di sebelah sana"

"hai' sensei"  
Aku duduk di samping Yahiko dan di belakang ku ada Naruto

"Akhirnyaaaa" kata Naruto yang berjalan di samping ku

"kau ini, dasar pemalas" cibir Yahiko

Aku tidak mendengarkan apa yang mereka katakan, aku memandangi rumah yang berada di ujung jalan.. Deidara muncul dari dalam rumahnya seolah dia tau jika aku ada di dekat rumahnya, dia tersenyum kepada ku dan aku membalasnya dengan senyuman ku

"Sasori ! Jangan melamun kau"

"aku tidak melamun ! Eh, yahiko apa kau tau sesuatu tentang anak yang bernama Deidara?"

"aah ? Deidara? Me..mengapa kau bisa tau dia? Kau 'kan baru pindah bukan?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi yang berubah drastis

"a..ano..Sasori..Deidara itu.." Hinata membuatku bingung

"dia sudah meninggal" kata Yahiko.. Horror.

"na..nani? Kemarin dia menangis di depan rumahnya" aku kaget mendengar pernyataan ini

"i..itu benar Sasori, dia di bunuh oleh seseorang..lalu aku dengar orang yang membunuhnya itu juga mati seminggu setelah kematiannya" jelas Hinnata

"dia sudah mati satu tahun yang lalu, dia 1 tahun lebih tua dari kita. Hmm..mungkin dia menangis karena sedih keluarganya juga telah meninggal karena kecelakaan seminggu yang lalu" Yahiko menjelaskan lebih rinci

"benar, dia menceritakan tentang keluarganya juga kemarin"

"hei teman teman, lebih baik jangan bicarakan lagi ya hehe"

"aah Naruto kau ini lebay sekali"

"tapi sepertinya kau juga ketakutan Yahiko, haha"

"jangan sok tau Sasori !"

"aku tidak tau bagaimana nasib Hinnata yang sudah lama dengan kalian yang mempunyai sikap yang sama ini" Hinnata hanya tertawa kecil dan Naruto dan Yahiko hanya bisa diam dan..sweatdroped

"sayangnya..sepertinya aku sudah menaruh hati kepadanya.."

"Deidara?!" tanya Naruto

"ya itu tidak mungkin!"

"tidak, itu benar.." jawabku "Sasori..kau sungguh sungguh" kata Hinnata

"hm" aku mengangguk "aku tidak takut dengannya" aku tersenyum

"yasudah Sasori, terserah kau sajalah" Naruto pasrah

Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Deidara, tapi nanti..

Walaupun kami berbeda, aku masih hidup dan dia sudah mati, itu tidak membuatku ragu. Di  
dalam tatapan matanya yang terlihat menyedihkan masih ada keindahan bagaikan bagian bagian dari surga yang mungkin bisa disebut..eum.. Cinta ? Mungkin.

"Yahiko, Naruto, Hinata. Bantu aku"

"Eh kenapa?" Tanya mereka

"Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa dekat dengan Deidara?"

Mereka terlihat bingung karena ku

"Teman teman.."

"Ah sudah lah Sasori! Kau ini nekad sekali" ujar Yahiko

"Itu benar, bagaimana kalau kau juga akan mati dan hidup bersamanya di alam yang lain? Aah aku tidak bisa membayangkan itu"

"Kalian tidak mengerti,huh"

"Itu karena kami peduli dengan mu"  
Kata Hinata

"Andai saja dia bisa hidup lagi"

"Dia memang hidup, Sasori. Hidup di alam baka.." kata Yahiko

"Uhm..a..ano sasori, bagaimana-" belum Hinata melanjutkan kalimatnya..

"Kau ajak saja dia kencan! Malam ini? Bagaimana?" Ujar Naruto yang membuat Hinata tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya yang belum selesai

"Aku dengannya kan baru saja bertemu kemarin, Naruto.."

"Benar juga ya, hehehe"

"Haah, aku tidak yakin. Hinata, bagaimana? Apa kau punya saran?"

Aku bertanya ke Hinata, karena dia yang paling normal. Lagi pula dia itu perempuan kan pasti dia mengerti.

Sambil memainkan jemari nya dan kepalanya yang sedikit tertunduk ia menjawab pertanyaanku  
"Bagaimana kalau kamu ke rumahnya saja? Pa..pasti kalian akan mudah berteman juga"

"Nah, aku akan ke rumahnya nanti sore! Terima kasih Hinata!" Aku tersemyum gembira ke Hinata

"Ada apa Yahiko?" Tanya suara di seberang sana

"Naruto, kenapa sms ku tidak di balas?"

"Hehe.. Yahiko, kau pasti tau kan..pulsa ku habis" ungkap suara di seberang sana

"Haah sudah ku kira"

"Yasudah Yahiko, kita mau ke rumahnya Deidara?"

"Iya, aku kasihan dengan Sasori..masa dia akan kencan dengan mayat"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ke rumah mu ya"

"Tu..tunggu Na-"  
Belum selesai Yahiko melanjutkan kalimatnya, suara mba mba operator itu menghetikannya  
_maaf, sisa pulsa anda tidak cuku-_

'Ah! Beda operator sih!' Batin Yahiko kesal

*****  
"Sasori-kun?"

Kata gadis berambut pirang yang menggunakan gaun dan sarung tangan putih yang sedang duduk di tangga depan rumahnya

"Deidara! Kebetulan kau ada di depan rumah mu"  
Saut Sasori

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin berkunjung ke rumahmu saja"  
Jawab Sasori dengan senyumnya "kau sendirian saja? Dimana kakak mu?"

"Dia sedang bekerja" jawabnya singkat  
Jawabnya dengan kepalanya yang menunduk dan wajahnya yang ragu seperti sedang menyembuyikan sesuatu

"Ng? Baiklah kalau begitu aku yang akan menemanimu!"

"Be-benarkah? kau..baik sekali Sasori.." dia tersenyum, wajahnya yang murung dan ragu itu hilang

"Hehe itu tidak seberapa" Lalu dia duduk di samping Deidara "oh ya, kenapa kau tidak ke sekolah?"

Sejenak Deidara diam, diam seperti mencari jawaban

"Aku sedang sakit, jadi tidak sekolah"  
Dia memang terlihat sakit, apalagi dengan kulitnya yang pucat

"Oh begitu"

_keadaan mendadak hening_

Tingkah lakunya semakin membuat Sasori curiga, dia tidak sama sekali menampilka senyum di wajahnya. Tiba-tiba saja Sasori teringat apa yang dibicarakan oleh Naruto, Yahiko dan Hinata tadi. Dia seperti sangat tidak terima jika Deidara sudah meninggal.

*di lain tempat*

"Oy Yahiko! Cepat mandi nya aku sudah lama menunggi nih!" Teriak Naruto di depan pintu kamar mandi

"Haaah, kau ini tidak sabaran sekali Naruto" kata Yahiko yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi

"Ayo cepat nanti kita terlambat!"

"Iya iya"

Setelah melewati perjalanan kurang dari 5 menit akhirnya mereka tiba di dekat rumah Deidara, mereka bersembunyi di balik pepohonan

"Itu Sasori! Untunglah dia tidak apa-apa!"

**BRUK!**  
Tiba-tiba Naruto di ambit kacang kenari oleh tupai di pohon karena berisik

"Lihat! Tupai saja marah!" Yahiko sweatdrop

"Ah, apa kau mendengar sesuatu?" Tanya Deidara

"Eh? Entahlah"

"Aku merasa ada yang mengintai kita"

Sasori bingung

Yahiko dan Naruto yang mendengarnya merasa ketakutan

"Mungkin hanya perasaan mu, tidak usah dipikirkan kau tidak sendiri" Sasori tersenyum

"Benar juga" Deidara tersenyum, yep akhirnya dia tersenyum juga

"Haah, untung saja" Yahiko lega

"Tempat ini kurang aman, banyak binatangnya" rengek Naruto, tetapi Yahiko tidak menghiraukan hal tersebut

"Sasori-kun.."

"Um, kenapa Dei?"

"Apa..kau tidak mengetahui cerita khusus di daerah ini?"

Sasori membulatkan matanya, keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya

"Cerita apa?" Sasori lanjut bertanya

"Apa teman-teman mu tidak memberitahu mu?"

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan?" Sasori bertanya bukan karena bingung atau tidak tahu apa yang Deidara maksud, tetapi dia takut jika Deidara akan menyuruh dia untuk menjauhinya

"Sebaiknya kau.."

"Menjauhi mu? Aku tidak bisa" Rasa takut Sasori terbawa angin, kini dia tersenyum dengan tenang

"Ba-bagai mana kau?" Deidara terkejut "baiklah terserah kau saja"

Kemudian Deidara beranjak dari duduk lalu masuk ke dalam rumah dan meninggalkan Sasori sendirian.

"Hantu pun tidak mau dengan dia" Naruto mencibir

"Sudah ayo pulang" Yahiko menyeret Naruto pulang

"Tadaima!"

"Sasori-kun, kau habis darimana saja ?" Tanya nenek Chiyo

"Aku habis pergi ke rumah teman"

"Wah teman baru ya"

"Teman apa teman?" Tanya Temari

"Eh? Maksud mu?"

"Kapan-kapan bawa kesini ya! Hihihi" seru Temari yang kemudian menaikki tangga

'Kapan-kapan bawa kesini ya!' Suara Temari terus berbunyi di dalam kepala Sasori, hal itu membuatnya menjadi memikirkan Deidara. Suara, wajah, bahkan bau nya pun ikut tercium. Memang susah kalau sedang jatuh cinta, apalagi sama hantu.

Anak lelaki itu kemudian menaikki tempat tidurnya dan mencoba untuk tidur. Tetapi dia tidak bisa tidur.

Berbagai posisi di cobanya, tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Bagaimana bisa tidur kalau bayangan-bayangan Deidara selalu berputar di kepalanya.

"Sas..sasori-kun.." terdengar suara misterius memanggil namanya dari belakang

Sasori membalikan tubuhnya yang sedang dalam posisi miring

"Siapa itu?"

Pemilik suara itu kemudian berubah wujud menjadi anak perempuan dengan rambut pirang panjang dengan poni menutupi setengah wajahnya dan mengenakan gaun putih yang panjang seperti pengantin wanita.

Sasori terkejut, dia sudah tau itu siapa.

dan saat dia menoleh ke belakang kemudian dia melihat sosok perempuan yang dia idamkannya itu berlumuran darah karena ada pisau yang tertancap di hati nya. Sasori langsung tersentak.

**BRUG!**

_to be continue.._


	2. Chapter 2 : Adaptation

by Kyokaku

warning...OOC

**BRUG!**

Sasori mendapati dirinya sedang terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

"ah, yang barusan hanya halusinasi ku saja…hufft" gumam Sasori santai yang sebenarnya sudah keluar keringat dingin. Bisikan-bisikan terus menghantui nya sore itu, membuat nya merasa tidak tenang dan tidak karuan.

"Sasoriiiiii!" panggil sepupu nya, Temari yang memecahkan keheningan serta ketidak jelasan suara suara bisikan yang terus terdengar di telinga Sasori.

Segera Sasori menarik nafas dan berlari kecil melewati tangga sambil menjawab panggilan dari sepupu nya itu

"iyaaa? Ada apa?"

"makan malamnya sudah siap, jangan menunggu sampai makanan itu dingin. Kami tidak mau mendengar keluhan mu yang jika memakan makanan yang dingin" jawab Temari dengan cerewet

"iya iya"

"ya sudah, Sasori, Temari, langsung saja kita makan" kata nenek Chiyo "sebelum makan mari kita berdo'a dulu" lanjutnya

Mereka pun berdo'a dan sesudah berdo'a tentunya mereka makan bersama.

"oh ya Temari, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"eh? Apa aku tidak boleh disini?"

"bukan begitu.."

"ahaha, nenek Chiyo belum bilang pada mu ya?" kata Temari yang tertawa sambil melirik nenek Chiyo seolah olah memberi kode untuk memberikan penjelasan

"hmm..Temari dan yang lainnya akan tinggal disini" jelas nenek Chiyo

Ekspresi Sasori langsung berubah, yang tadinya datar kini langsung berubah drastic menjadi seperti orang yang tidak sengaja menelan garpu ke kerongkongannya "UHUK!.." Sasori batuk karena tersedak

"eh kau kenapa Sasori?" Tanya Temari keheranan karena sepupu nya yang tiba tiba tersedak itu, sedangkan nenek Chiyo yang memang perhatian akan cucuk nya tersebut langsung menuangkan air putih ke gelas dan memberikan air itu ke Sasori. Dan kemudian Sasori langsung meminum air itu.

"memangnya ada apa?" Tanya sasori yang masih merem melek karena tersedak tadi

"eh? Apa nya?" Tanya Temari yang masih tidak mengerti alias telmi

"memangnya apa yang salah jika sepupu sepupu mu tinggal bersama mu sasori? Ayah mereka sedang sibuk mengurusi kerjaannya di luar negeri" jelas nenek Chiyo untuk kesekian kali nya

"ya itu benar, sebentar lagi Kankuro dan Gaara akan tinggal disini juga" tambah Temari dengan wajah yang dibuat semanis mungkin padahal dia biasa nya bersifat maskulin.

"a..apa?" Tanya Sasori yang kelihatan sedikit (atau sebenarnya)tidak rela

"geez.." gumam Temari yang kemudian menjadi jutek dan maskulin lagi

"lanjutkan makannya, selesai makan kita beres-beres karena sebentar lagi kita akan kedatangan Gaara dan Kankuro"

"eh? Hari ini?" Tanya Sasori ke nenek Chiyo

"iya" jawab nenek Chiyo singkat

**Teng tong**

Suara bel berbunyi, "Selamat malaaam!" sambut dua orang laki laki yang tidak asing lagi yaitu Gaara dan kankuro

"Gaara!" seru Sasori

"iya?" Tanya Gaara heran kenapa tiba-tiba Sasori memanggilnya

"mengapa alismu botak?!"

Suasana menjadi hening..

1 menit..

2 menit..

3 menit..

Suasana masih hening

4 menit kemudian..

"ni-san.."

Semua mata tertuju kepada Gaara

"alis ku memang sudah begini dari aku kecil, dan juga mata ku ini.." jawab nya dengan wajahnya yang datar dan dingin tersebut yang sanggup membuat isi rumah merinding kecuali Sasori yang malah membalasnya

"Kalau begitu ubah penampilan mu, kau terlihat seperti hantu tau" dia meledek Gaara

"ni-san! Lihat saja ya nanti!"

"lihat apaa? Weee" ledek Sasori yang langsung kabur ke kamarnya

Nenek Chiyo dan yang lainnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kedua anak berambut merah tersebut.

_Sementara itu di kamar Sasori.._

"suasana disini bakal tidak sepi lagi, semakin banyak yang ber-kepo ria tentang hal-hal yang tidak penting sekali pun..haaah"

Sasori langsung melemparkan tubuh nya ke tempat tidur, sesaat kemudian dia langsung teringat Deidara, entah itu karena perasaan yang ditaruh di hati nya atau Deidara yang sedang menghantui nya seperti sore tadi. Sasori langsung melupakan hal itu dan kemudian tertidur dengan nyenyak.

_Keesokan harinya di sekolah._

"tahun ini kita kedapatan empat anak baru ya" kata seorang siswi yang sedang bergosip ria

"eh, ada empat? Siapa saja itu Konan-chan?" Tanya Yahiko yang tiba tiba ikut

"ya salah satunya ada di kelas kita" jawab Konan

Tanpa di kira-kira Sasori masuk ke ruangan kelas, memang panjang umur.

"yo Saso-kun!" panggil Yahiko

"yo, ada apa?"

"tidak, ayo bergabunglah disini"

"oh ya Sasori, kau tinggal di perumahan Hirukurobu 'kan?" Tanya Konan

"iya, memangnya ada apa?"

"katanya setahun yang lalu ada pembunuhan disitu..jadi kau harus berhat-hati ya" kata seorang siswa berpostur tinggi dan berotot berambut klimis

"hey Hidan! Aku juga tinggal di perumahan itu tau, jangan menakut-takuti ku!" seru Naruto yang keringat dingin

"a ano, lebih baik kita tidak menceritakan kejadian itu.." kata Hinata sambil memainkan jari jarinya

"eh memangnya kenapa Hinata-chan?" Tanya Konan. Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"yah mungkin tidak enak jika hal yang semacam itu dibicarakan" jawabku yang semakin merasa bahwa diriku sangat mengetahui hal itu

"hmm..tetapi aku sangat penasaran akan hal itu, oh iya Nagato-kun juga tinggal sekomplek dengan Sasori-kun bukan?" Tanya seorang siswi lagi yang bermbut pirang ponytail

"iya, akhir-akhir ini dia jarang kelihatan" kata Yahiko

"mengapa kalian tidak mendatangi rumahnya saja? Lagipula kan kalian sekomplek" kata Hidan

"tidak perlu, aku sudah tau." Kata-kata Hinata membuat mereka semua yang mendengar jadi kebingungan

"apa maksudmu Hina-chan?"

"ya apa maksudnya?"

"kau sudah bertemu dengan Nagato-kun?" Tanya Konan

Hinata langsung terdiam dan matanya membesar, tingkahnya sekarang seperti seseorang yang berusaha menyembunyikan hal yang ia sembunyikan tetapi hampir saja ketahuan.

"i-iya, aku sudah bertemu dengannya, dia sedang sakit demam berdarah" jawabnya jelas.

Matanya terlihat sedikit mencurigakan, seakan-akan hal yang ia sampaikan itu bukanlah kenyataan, dan seakan akan dia sebenarnya tau hal yang lebih jelasnya tetapi dia menyembunyikan hal tersebut.

'apa yang kau sembunyikan, Hinata?' batin Sasori

"aah, semoga dia cepat sembuh" kata Ino si siswi berambut blone ponytail itu "dia akan ketinggalan banyak pelajaran kalau dia tidak masuk sekolah terus" lanjutnya

Semuanya kembali duduk di tempatnya masing-masing dan bersiap-siap untuk mengikuti kegiatan belajar mengajar.

Sementara itu Hinata masih terlihat seperti menyimpan sesuatu, wajah nya terlihat gelisah dan tidak karuan. Di seberangnya ada Naruto yang terus bertanya-tanya ke Hinata.

_Selesai bel pulang sekolah_

"Huaaaahh, ayo kita pulang Hinata-chan, Yahiko, Saso-kun!" ajak Naruto yang sudah bersemangat untuk pulang kerumah

"besok kan weekend, kenapa kau mau cepat-cepat pulang?" Tanya Ino

"eh? Apa lagi yang mau ku kerjakan, aku mau main game di rumah hehhehe"

"aahh..itu kan bisa kau lakukan nanti malam sampai pagi" kata Konan

"bukannya Naruto takut malam hari ya? Hahahaha" ejek Hidan

"bukan begitu!"

"kalian tidak mau menjenguk Nagato?" Tanya Sasori. Pertanyaan itu membuat Hinata langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar

"ah benar juga! Bagaimana jika kita menjenguknya hari ini juga?" Tanya Ino

"tetapi sekarang sudah hampir sore, bagaimana kalau kita pulangnya kemalaman?" Tanya Naruto khawatir

"kalau kita pulang kemalaman hantu dari gadis yang dibunuh itu akan membawa mu, hahahahaha" candaan Hidan kali ini membuat Sasori merasa tersindir

"heeii! Jaga omongan mu Hidan, bagaimana jika hal itu benar terjadi?!" Tanya Naruto yang mulai panik

"Naruto-kun..a.." Hinata berupaya membuat Naruto tenang tetapi hal itu gagal, karena suaranya yang terlalu kecil dan suara tawaan teman teman yang lain menutupi suaranya yang kecil.

"tapi benar juga, aku juga tidak mau pulang malam-malam" kata Ino

"ibu ku juga sudah melarang ku untuk pulang terlambat, jadi besok saja" usul Konan

"baiklah, besok kumpul dulu di rumah ku ya..aku yang akan mengarahkan ke rumah Nagato!" seru Nagato

"ya, baiklah leader!" jawab Hidan dengan panggilan 'leader' ke Yahiko, hal itu karena Yahiko merupakan ketua kelas di kelas kami.

_Keesokan hari nya.._

"permis..Sasori!" panggil Naruto dari depan pagar rumah Sasori.

Pintu depan sudah terbuka, semakin lebar, dan semakin lebar..sesaat, seorang lelaki muda berambut merah pendek tertampak dari balik pintu dan membuat Naruto senang karena dia tidak harus menunggu lebih lama lagi. Dan langsung saja dia panggil nama nya "ah, Saso-" kalimat Naruto langsung terpotong ketika melihat wajah anak laki laki itu agak berbeda, dan anak laki laki itu menjawabnya dengan datar, dingin dan ketus "maaf, kami tidak menerima sumbangan" dan setelah itu dia menutup pintu nya dengan kencang. **BRAK!**

Suara bantingan pintu itu sukses membuat Naruto makin merasa gondok.

"oy.." Naruto mulai marah "oy..BUKA PINTU NYAAA…eh" tiba tiba ada seorang perempuan yang Naruto tidak terlalu kenal tetapi seolah olah dia pernah melihatnya.

"sabar, Saso-kun sedang bersiap-siap" kata perempuan berambut blonde panjang itu yang ternyata dia adalah Deidara. Deidara tersenyum, namun Naruto tidak membalas senyumannya itu, dia hanya bisa berdo'a untuk keselamatannya dan juga untuk ketenangannya. Sesekali diamemejamkan matanya, dan kemudian dia membuka matanya kembali. Saat dia melihat ke sekelilingnya Deidara sudah tidak ada di pandangannya.

_to be continue_

RnR ^-^


End file.
